Providers of communication services today manually enter service bundle definitions and associated network configuration information for enabling service bundles in a communication system. As high bandwidth infrastructure such as fiber to the curb or home (FTTC or FTTH) continues to be deployed, the number of service bundles possible grows rapidly. Consequently, entering a large volume of service bundle definitions and corresponding network configuration manually can be error prone and inefficient.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for generating configuration information for a communication system.